


Les Cuisses contre le cheval

by FrankBlack6



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Chevauchement du partenaire, Consentement en partie incertain, F/M, Marques sur le corps, Morsure, Orgasmes multiples, Pénétration vaginale, Rapport sexuel légèrement brutal, Rapport sexuel sans protection, Riding, TRADUCTION, Underage - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/FrankBlack6
Summary: Les gémissements arrachés de sa poitrine donnent l'impression de l'être par les mains nues du jeune homme.
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Kudos: 2





	Les Cuisses contre le cheval

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thighs against the horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514143) by [problematic_pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures). 



> Notes liminaires de l'auteur, problematic_pleasures :   
> Vu "The Turning" hier soir, c'était Pas Génial, mais étant donné que j'ai, pour moitié, regardé ce film parce que je voulais écrire une fic sur le couple Miles/Kate, eh bien, j'en aurai au moins retiré cette satisfaction. Est-ce que quelqu'un en sera vraiment surpris ? Quand Miles a prononcé la phrase "les cuisses contre le cheval", j'ai tout de suite su qu'il me fallait l'utiliser comme titre. Je me représente Miles comme ayant 17 ans, d'où la mention "Underage".  
> Bonne lecture cochonne !
> 
> Notes liminaires du traducteur, FrankBlack6 :  
> Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement problematic_pleasures pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)

Les yeux de Miles sont grands ouverts. Kate sourit pour elle-même. Les mouvements de la jeune femme sont alanguis, indolents, les mains sur son torse, leurs hanches unies dans le roulis qu'elle imprime. Il laisse échapper de petits sons haletants, et ses poings ne cessent de se serrer et se desserrer autour des draps rouge foncé. Kate se penche légèrement en avant, enfonce ses ongles dans la peau pâle de son torse, puis se laisse retomber sur lui d'un coup plus franc et plus vif. Miles pousse un cri et lui empoigne soudain le poignet – qu'il serre avec tant de force qu'il sent les os bouger sous ses doigts.

Kate pousse un gémissement et se crispe autour la queue du jeune homme, soutirant une nouvelle exclamation à ce dernier. Il détache enfin son autre main des draps et agrippe la cuisse de sa partenaire à la place. Sa prise sur celle-ci est ferme, il plante ses ongles assez profondément dans la peau pour y laisser des marques, et Kate est parcourue d'un frisson. Lentement, la main de Miles remonte, centimètre après centimètre, vers l'extrémité de sa cuisse et elle le laisse faire. Elle le laisse effleurer du doigt son clitoris, et elle le laisse toucher l'endroit par lequel sa queue s'est frayée un chemin en elle, l'endroit duquel dégouline sa mouille abondante.

« Ah, ah, ah », le réprimande-t-elle à mi-voix en l'obligeant à retirer sa main. « Tu m'as demandé si je pensais pouvoir tenir le coup », commente-t-elle entre deux halètements tandis qu'elle poursuit son ouvrage avec encore davantage d'énergie, soutirant de sa queue son propre plaisir, « mais je crois que la vraie question serait plutôt : est-ce que _toi_ , tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup ? »

Il laisse échapper un bref grognement qui laisse entrevoir ses dents blanches derrière ses lèvres roses enflées. Kate se crispe alors à nouveau autour de sa queue et le garçon cligne des yeux puis les ferme, sa bouche s'ouvre largement. Il rejette la tête en arrière et pousse un gémissement, d'une voix tremblante et rauque, qui se répète à la manière des chocs continues de la tête du lit contre le mur. Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin bruissent au rythme des impulsions de Kate, produisant ce qui s'apparente à une symphonie d'une splendide et ineffable obscénité.

« Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup, Miles ? », ronronne-t-elle en se penchant encore plus près de lui. Ce faisant, le mouvement de ses hanches s'en trouve ralenti jusqu'à se réduire à une simple rotation du bassin, et elle se presse contre lui avec davantage de force afin de stimuler son clitoris. Elle use de Miles selon son bon plaisir et cette pensée l'excite tout autant que le fait d'être comblée par son membre, de sentir en elle le tressaillement de sa queue. « Alors ?

— Plus serré, lâche-t-il, le souffle court, tandis que ses hanches se soulèvent à la rencontre de celles de la jeune femme.

— Hm ? » Un frisson parcourt le corps de Kate lorsque ses mamelons effleurent le torse du garçon.

« Plus serré », répète-t-il, et il se sert de sa prise sur la cuisse de sa partenaire pour la ramener davantage contre lui, pour l'enjoindre à presser ses genoux contre ses flancs. La marge de manœuvre de la jeune femme se trouve encore plus réduite dans cette position. « Allez, Kate, plus serré.

— Bon sang, tu vas te taire », siffle-t-elle avant de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche. Elle sent sous sa paume le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle a envie de l'embrasser ; elle a envie de l' _étrangler_.

Elle lui fait ôter la main qu'il avait posée sur sa cuisse, se redresse et recommence à se mouvoir avec plus de force et de vivacité. La main qu'elle presse sur sa bouche lui sert d'appui tandis que son autre main, posée sur son ventre, lui sert à conserver son équilibre. Son membre l'emplit tout à fait et atteint chacun de ses points sensibles ; elle a l'impression que son système nerveux est en train de s'embraser. Elle est si proche de l'orgasme, si proche, putain ! Elle accélère encore, faisant fi de la tension qu'elle ressent dans les cuisses.

Le jeune homme dit quelque chose malgré la main qui couvre sa bouche et, dans un premier temps, elle se contente de secouer la tête et de lui signifier de se taire. Mais il recommence à parler, et recommence encore, puis finit par lui lécher la paume de la main.

« Beurk ! Tu es dégoûtant ! », s'exclame-t-elle avant de pousser un cri lorsque Miles se redresse brusquement. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille et lui palpe le sein de sa main libre, caressant du pouce son mamelon déjà durci. « Miles », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il ne l'écoute pas et se met à la peloter avec une ardeur redoublée ; il descend au passage le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille jusqu'à pouvoir lui saisir le cul.

Sa main, imposante, aux doigts effilés, obsédante, lui paraît encore plus démesurée au contact de sa peau. Il laisse traîner ses ongles à la surface de ses fesses, les enfonçant juste assez pour que cela soit douloureux, puis empoigne l'une d'elles et use de sa prise pour la contraindre à se rapprocher de lui. Il la pénètre par des haussements de hanches brefs et saccadés, la tirant à lui à chaque coup de rein.

« Miles », s'exclame-t-elle alors que sa queue s'enfonce plus profondément en elle. Pendant un moment, elle a l'impression de sentir son membre jusque dans sa gorge. Les mains de la jeune femme finissent par se saisir des épaules de Miles, à défaut de toute autre prise, puis elle les fait glisser jusqu'à son cou, et remonte jusqu'à les plonger dans ses cheveux emmêlés dont les boucles refusaient de se laisser dompter. Elle tire sur ces derniers et finit par aller à sa rencontre pour échanger un baiser.

Celui-ci est maladroit, les dents et la salive y sont omniprésents, mais les lèvres du jeune homme sont douces et il est passionné. Les gémissements qu'il pousse résonnent dans la bouche de sa partenaire, dont il explore avec sa langue chaque millimètre, confusément. Kate se recule pour reprendre son souffle mais Miles la suit ; il lui mordille les lèvres avec insistance, puis la mâchoire, avant de descendre jusqu'à son cou. Il suce délicatement l'endroit où bat son pouls, puis le mord, énergiquement, plus énergiquement encore, et bientôt trop énergiquement.

« Miles ! », s'exclame-t-elle dans un demi-cri cependant qu'elle essaie de le repousser, sans succès. Elle a l'impression que ses bras se sont démultipliés, il est trop fort et il l'enserre avec une telle fermeté qu'elle étouffe presque. Néanmoins il est encore plongé en elle, et il continue de la baiser dans un abandon sans retenue et maladroit.

« J'adore quand tu prononces mon nom », déclare Miles lorsqu'il rompt enfin leur baiser. Il halète à son oreille. « J'ai envie de t'entendre le répéter pour l'éternité. »

Kate est sur le point de protester mais les mots qu'elle a sur le bout de la langue se muent en cri lorsqu'elle se retrouve soudain allongée sur le dos. Miles se dresse au-dessus d'elle, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Miles, murmure-t-elle.

— Parfait. » Il lui remonte les jambes jusqu'à ce que celles-ci encerclent sa taille et après quelques secondes ordonne : « Plus serré. »

Bien que ses jambes tremblent déjà d'épuisement, elle obtempère jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce, satisfait. Il se met alors à donner des coups de rein.

Les gémissements arrachés de sa poitrine donnent l'impression de l'être par les mains nues du jeune homme – celles-ci parcourent sa poitrine, titillent ses mamelons et enserrent fermement sa cage thoracique. L'angle dont il se sert est différent, plus profond. L'expérience est bien _plus intense_ que lorsque c'était elle qui lui soutirait son propre plaisir ; c'est lui qui lui donne du plaisir, qui l'oblige à le recevoir et qui exige de plus en plus de son corps.

Il est plongé si profondément en elle que cela en est presque désagréable mais elle se trouve à cet instant dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot, c'est à peine si elle arrive encore à aller au bout d'une seule putain de pensée. Ce n'est que parce qu'il comprime trop violemment ses seins qu'il l'empêche de perdre tout à fait pied alors qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme – au bord de la folie.

« Je vais jouir », grogne-t-il, et elle s'aperçoit alors que le rythme de ses coups de rein faiblit et devient irrégulier.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle entraperçoit le tout jeune homme qu'il est, l'adolescent adorable qu'il pourrait être, la relation qui aurait pu être la leur en d'autres circonstances. Elle cligne des yeux et remarque la façon dont ses joues se creusent sous ses pommettes, son sourire en coin enjoué et la manière dont ses yeux noirs se promènent sur son corps comme si elle lui appartenait déjà.

Il ferme bientôt les yeux, ouvre largement la bouche, et emplit sa partenaire de foutre.

Elle pousse un cri, une tentative inarticulée et inintelligible de protestation, sans guère pouvoir faire davantage. Ses bras semblent paralysés ; l'unique partie de son corps qui continue de se mouvoir sont ses hanches tandis qu'elle continue de se démener sur sa queue, comme si elle voulait le traire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas laissé un homme allait jusque là – _Miles est à peine un homme, plutôt un enfant_ , lui rappelle traîtreusement une voix dans sa tête – et un sentiment d'écœurement lui remonte dans la gorge à mesure qu'elle approche de l'orgasme.

« C'est ça. » Miles continue d'asséner ses coups de rein et les sons produits par ces derniers, jusque là suintants, deviennent absolument visqueux, presque répugnants, cependant qu'il la fourre de nouveau avec le foutre qui commence à s'écouler d'elle. « 'Lez, Kate, je veux que tu jouisses », dit-il... d'une voix presque douce, qui aurait pu être celle d'un amant. Il laisse traîner ses ongles à la surface de son ventre, laissant dans son sillage une série de marques rouges, et descend jusqu'à pouvoir presser son pouce sur son clitoris.

Ce n'est même pas vraiment satisfaisant, le frottement est trop insistant et ne stimule pas tout à fait son point le plus sensible, mais Kate jouit malgré tout. Elle cambre le dos et pousse un geignement lorsqu'il ôte son pouce, la laissant démunie. Elle est traversée par un orgasme semblable à une succession d'ondes de choc et elle se crispe, éperdue, autour de sa queue, tenaillée par le besoin de quelque chose de plus. Au moment précis où elle se sent redescendre, son pouce se manifeste à nouveau, dans un geste plus ferme et plus franc, et l'entièreté de la scène se répète de plus belle.

Kate, trempée, laisse échapper un cri et peut-être est-ce le nom de Miles qu'elle est en train de gémir car ce dernier sourit de plus en plus largement. Il recommence à bouger les hanches ; sa queue n'a toujours pas débandée et elle se demande s'il est en train de prolonger son premier orgasme ou s'il s'apprête à en faire naître un second en elle. Elle se met à voir trouble, a la gorge sèche et ressent de vives tensions dans toute la partie inférieure du corps et, pour être tout à fait honnête, dans toute la partie supérieure également.

Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que Miles est en train de s'allonger. Il s'étend de tout son long contre elle sans cesser ses coups de rein. Il pose une main sur sa joue, un geste doux et affectueux, puis l'embrasse. Celui-ci est langoureux et apaisé, et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y répondre. Elle aimerait encore davantage de tout ceci – la sensation de son corps contre le sien, de son membre en elle, en train de la consumer.

Miles grogne doucement contre ses lèvres. Ses coups de rein se font moins rapide mais il la pénètre plus profondément et plus énergiquement.

« Miles, soupire-t-elle, je ne peux pas. » Elle presse ses mains contre la poitrine du jeune homme mais elle est épuisée, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. « Je t'en prie.

— Bien sûr que si, tu peux », répond-il. Il pose un coude près de sa tête et continue de l'embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à rendre confuse toute pensée en elle. « Et tu vas le faire. »

Il laisse l'une de ses mains descendre le long de son flanc, puis de sa hanche jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il lui soulève la jambe afin que celle-ci enserre à nouveau sa taille et dit : « Plus serré. »

Elle acquiesce et resserre ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Le sourire de Miles est éblouissant. « C'est bien, ma grande. »

**Author's Note:**

> Note finale du traducteur :  
> La traduction de cette fiction fut quelque peu compliquée dans la mesure où problematic_pleasures joue beaucoup sur l'usage des déterminants possessifs "him"/"her" pour identifier les personnages au fil du texte sans avoir à les nommer outre mesure. S'offrait donc à moi le choix de répéter plus souvent le nom des personnages ou de recourir à des reprises nominales du type « la jeune femme » / « le jeune homme ». J'ai en fin de compte opté majoritairement pour cette seconde option, en évitant soigneusement de recourir au terme « adolescent » qui m'avait tout d'abord traversé l'esprit, non par esprit de censure mais tout simplement pour réserver ce mot à la prise de conscience tardive (et vaine) de Kate en toute fin de récit.


End file.
